Season Rankings
9. Ovivor: Ethiopia Ethiopia started off on the right foot. It toyed with the idea of three tribes, which led to some great contrast between them. Awasa was a united tribe that dominated the challenges. Dabat was waiting to explode at any moment. While Kobo lost challenge after challenge, destroying any morale that they once had. I'm a sucker for tribes that get the short end of the stick. Luzon and Matsing are some of my personal favorites because of how laughably bad they were. The Meninist, Alice, Jeff and LaTasha eliminations went smoothly – the actual problems began at the final eight. Melanie, being the only remaining member of Kobo, was expecting a merge, only to find that she had to compete against the much superior Awasa and Dabat tribes by herself. Obviously, she lost, as she was grossly outnumbered by much stronger competitors. Now, this is a hosting error and something that I could have easily prevented. I should have merged at eight, or swapped the tribes at the very least, but instead got rid of one of the best characters in the cast. I take responsibility for that. Thanks to Alice being evacuated early in the season, there were three Dabat members and four Awasa members that merged. If Melanie had made it, the playing field would have been a little more even. Not to worry, though, Omarosa has an idol! Dabat is going to idol out an Awasa member and then go to rocks after that, right? That may be the case if Ethiopia was a good season. But the worst part about Ethiopia is that it consistently got your hopes up, and then crushed them. It gave you the impression that things were going to get better, and then never did. Omarosa had the perfect opportunity to take out an Awasa member and completely change the whole game. Instead... she votes for Iggy instead of Korra? I can understand why Kelly sided with Awasa - she had no idea about the idol. But Omarosa, at this point, basically ruined a future rock draw (which would have boosted this season into love territory), and further drove the divide between Dabat and Awasa. There were now four Awasa members, and only two Dabat members - Kelly and Omarosa. But the blame shouldn't go to Omarosa solely. Because in the next vote, Natalie decides to make a power play and flip to the Dabat members. She was willing to draw rocks. So, Omarosa and Natalie vote for Mary while the other Awasa girls vote for Omarosa. And Kelly votes for... Natalie? What? We had two opportunities to get a rock draw, and we instead get a 3-2-1 vote. Natalie put her neck out on the line for no reason, and Kelly is now forced to win every immunity if she wants to get to the end. She puts up a good fight for a little while. Kelly wins the next immunity, leading to Mary's vote-off. But she isn't Mike Holloway, and her streak unfortunately ends. Kelly is voted off unanimously. Boring. Still, Ethiopia has a chance to be a decent season if Natalie can pull off a win. After all, she nearly flipped on the boring Awasa tribe and saved the season. When the final immunity challenge comes down to one fucking point, Natalie loses and gets taken out in third. So the final two of the season becomes Korra (someone who made lesbian jokes the entire season), and Destiny (someone who spoke twice the entire time). What a thrilling turn of events. Destiny wins, somehow, I wasn't really paying attention at this point. But Ethiopia was an objectively bad season. You could chalk it up to me not swapping the tribes or merging early, which could have saved Melanie. But there were other opportunities to save it. Omarosa could have used her idol effectively. Kelly could have voted with Natalie and Omarosa. Kelly could have continued her immunity run. Natalie could have won the final immunity challenge, and ultimately the game. Somehow, the worst possible scenario happened in Ethiopia. The more I think about it, the more frustrating it becomes. Literally any other scenario would have been better than the one we got. 8. Ovivor: Transylvania